Digimon: Externalities
by Fux
Summary: An original take on the main concepts of the Digimon universe. Mainly O.C. Largely rewritten from the last version.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Dr. Lambert slowly made her way past the dingy rows of identical cells, inmates whooping and whistling obscenely in her direction as her heels clacked rhythmically against the polished concrete. She hated this job, but it was the only one that she could get. She liked to think that the job market was hard on everyone, but that didn't make things any less bearable. Entering the next room, she tossed her clipboard down on the table as the officer on watch blew a bubble with his gum and popped it obnoxiously.

"Hey, Sherrill," a voice echoed from down the hall, "no rest for the wicked, eh?"

"Oh, shut up, Bill," she snipped, "the only reason I stick around this dump is to watch you behave like a child on a daily basis. Tell me, do you have to work at it or does it just come natural to you?" Sherrill rolled her eyes in amusement as Bill haughtily puffed up his chest threw his arms akimbo.

"You're crusin' for a brusin', Lambturd!" He sassed, a broad grin stretching over his face. Sherrill stifled her laughter, taking a moment to regain her composure.

"Oh Lord, Bill, I should have studied harder in college. I could've been a celebrity psychiatrist." Sherrill sighed, cupping her face into her hands.

"You just need a good stiff drink."

"Believe me, the last thing I need to do is go drinking with you." She responded, chuckling, "Never mind, so how many more crackpots have you rounded up for me today?"

"Just one. Our handsome guest here was found on West side of Grosse Point Shores as naked as the day he was born. He apparently stumbled out from behind a bush and started screaming something about monsters and the apocalypse. The poor couple he startled on that park bench will probably never be able to make love again." Bill shook his head mournfully as Sherrill made her way to the door. Peering through the tiny cell window she took notice of middle-aged man fiddling with his shackles in the corner, a bushy beard stretching over his tired, leathery face. Thankfully, he was provided a raincoat before she even arrived.

"And you're telling me this because...?" Sherrill responded, resting her cheek on her closed fist and shaking her head.

"Well, you haven't heard the whole story." Bill replied, wagging his finger smugly. "Our eccentric little friend here claims to be Peter Hofer, remember that kid who disappeared in Royal Oak about two weeks ago? Yeah, that's him! Just, uh, mysteriously aged by about twenty years." Bill joked jovially. Sherrill furrowed her brow, turning to take another peek into the cell.

"Is he being questioned in regards to the disappearance?" She asked absentmindedly, stroking her temple with her index finger.

"Of course."

"Well, let me know what you find out after you give him his psych evaluation. I've got a weird feeling that the rabbit hole goes a lot deeper than this." Sherrill continued, turning back to Bill and shoving her hands into her lab coat with a sigh.

Bill chuckled.

"It always does."


	2. The Movies

**Chapter 1: The Movies**

Still enveloped in the embrace of a bittersweet midmorning haze, Isaac slowly forced a single eye open against the best wishes of the rest of his leaden body. Pausing a moment to allow his vision to focus, he shifted his glance upon a strategically placed alarm clock, positioned perfectly so as to best strike the snooze button. It was two o' clock in the afternoon. Astounding, though perhaps not surprising seeing how the weekend had just rolled around. The sun crept seductively through his blinds, but Isaac wasn't falling for it. Besides, he had a lot of studying to do, and cartoons were part of his required curriculum.

Isaac stumbled downstairs groggily, though considerably refreshed by his shower and ready to tackle the couch and comfort himself with the soothing glow of a freshly lit television set. He didn't bother to dry himself too well, his shoulders still covered with wet spots. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed his father situated at the kitchen table, newspaper cracked open to the funnies. Dad was trying to act natural, but it wasn't quite working.

"Morning."

"Good _afternoon_, son." His father gibed from behind his newspaper.

"Hey, if it wasn't the weekend..."

"I know, I know. Oh, by the way, Alex called earlier this morning. She wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with some friends." He added nonchalantly.

Isaac perked up considerably, recognizing the name of an old friend. "What'd you tell her?" He asked skeptically.

"I told her that we should give Sleeping Beauty a few extra winks before we decide rouse her with a princely kiss." His father razzed playfully.

Slamming his head into the wall in embarrassment and frustration, Isaac didn't even lift his glance to pick the telephone up from off the wall. Fumbling a bit with the receiver, he dialed Alex's number from memory. He remembered it from back when they were in elementary school. They used to hang out together all the time, but not so much anymore. They hadn't talked with each other in almost a year. He tapped his foot nervously as the phone rang.

"Hello? Fischer residence." A voice answered from the other line. It was distorted by the phone line, but he could still tell who it was.

"Hi, Alex. It's Isaac Caldwell."

"Oh, hi."

"I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the movies?"

"Oh, yeah." Alex interrupted. She was talking on auto-pilot, a bad habit of hers. "We missed Written on the Wind, but there is still a later showing of Le Déprimé at three."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you at your place."

"Sounds great."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Isaac hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. He had always hated telephones, it was awkward talking to people on them. But if there was one thing he absolutely couldn't stand, it was girl movies. He had no idea what that other movie was about, but it couldn't possibly be any worse than watching a couple of poor saps declare their love for each other for two and a half hours. Turning to his father, Isaac smiled innocently, anticipating a payoff. His dad rolled his eyes and cracked open his wallet, pulling out a twenty for admission and snacks.

"This is your allowance for the week." he added, making a big effort to sound like the big, intimidating parental figure he was supposed to be. "I want you to act like a gentleman. So whatever the lady wants, the lady gets. Got it?"

"Okay, okay!" Isaac retorted, tugging the worn out bill from out of his father's hand. "I wish you wouldn't treat me like a little kid anymore. Jeez."

"Yeah, whatever kid. Have a good time."

His dad smirked to himself as Isaac bolted for the door, swiping a coat and baseball cap from off the hanger as he left. It was chilly out, more so than usual for this time of year. He exhaled curtly, his hot breath forming a short lived puff of smoke in the crisp air. He loved doing that, it made him feel so cool, like some hard-edged cigarette-chomping detective in one of his comic books. Alex's house was a ways off, but he still remembered the route it like it was yesterday. The autumn leaves had already changed color. A kaleidoscope of warm, earthy colors surrounded him, but he still felt cold. He wished he had brought a thicker jacket.

The neighborhood itself certainly wasn't anything to brag about. Mostly just rows of identical lots and two-story houses. Some of them were painted different colors, but they were essentially all the same. It would have been impossible to tell exactly who lived where if it wasn't for their color. But one thing in particular that made houses stand out for Isaac were all the lawn ornaments that all the house owners put up. He could always tell a person's personality by what people put out on their yards. One person in particular had a thing for those tacky pink lawn flamingos. That guy was a weirdo.

Making his way through the gate to Alex's house, Isaac looked up at the edifice before glancing down at their address rock. The lawn was always neatly trimmed and the bushes attended to. It would have been impressive if he didn't already know that the Fischers had hired a gardener. He paused a moment before outlining a cheesy rhythm with the doorbell that he made up, a little trademark of his. As he waited, Isaac took notice of a pompous garden gnome glaring at him from underneath a door side bush.

"What're _you_ lookin' at?"

"Come on in!" A voice shouted from inside, both startling and embarrassing him. Isaac regained his composure, shaking his head briskly, and slowly opened the door.

The place sure hadn't changed much since his last visit. They still had the swanky leather couches and a thick shag carpet they always did. It looked ugly to him, but at least it made any weekly boxing matches a lot less painful than they had to be. Isaac was mindful to stay on the entrance mat, remembering how obsessive Alex's parents were about keeping the house clean. A familiar face leapt up from behind the couch, a mischievous grin stretched broadly across her face.

"Hey Isaac! I hope that Prince Charming enjoyed that kiss just as much as you did." Alex needled, concluding her taunt with a rapid volley of smooching noises.

"Oh, you _slay_ me." Isaac retorted, sarcastically. He should have known.

"You know what time it is?"

"Uh, two-thirty."

"We better get going." Alex replied, making a great effort to hush her voice. She got up and began sneaking her way to the door when her mother popped her head out of the kitchen curiously. Isaac always thought she was really pretty. He even had a crush on her once.

"Oh, hi Alex! Haven't seen you in a while." She bubbled cheerfully. Isaac responded with a wave and a smile. "Are you guys headed out?"

"Yeah, mom. We gotta get there a little early if we want to get good seats." Alex replied, sounding a tad perturbed. As she turned to Isaac to say something, she was suddenly interrupted.

"It's cold out, so take your jacket and gloves, and here's your hat." Her mom gracefully swept Alex's stuff off the coat rack and dressed her, almost as if she were a mannequin. Alex wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "I put some money in the front pocket, and some change if you need to call home. I think there's a payphone pretty close to the theater. So if you need anything, anything _at all..._" Alex snipped something inaudibly under her breath. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was apparent that Alex was getting frustrated. Isaac loved every second of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her mother apologized obliviously. "I'll bet you guys are in a rush, huh?"

"Yeah, we'd better get going if we want to make the show, bye." Alex responded hastily, seeing an opportunity to escape. She almost tore Isaac's arm off as she grabbed him and bolted out the door. Though disoriented by the sudden rush of blood to his feet, Isaac could still hear Alex's mother screaming at them as they both charged out of the house.

"Be home by six, Alex! There're some real psychos out there!" She screamed.

The two continued running for a couple blocks before finally coming to a stop. Isaac leaned over and rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He gulped; the cold air still stinging his throat. As he looked up, he noticed that Alex was also winded. She was leaning her elbow against a chain link, her glance tilted upwards and smirking ever so slightly. Alex wondered what the deal was, but decided to keep his big mouth shut. It probably wasn't any of his business anyways. They rested for a few brief seconds before setting off again in a leisurely stroll. The two complained about their parents, shoved each other back and forth and cracked jokes about Joey Guzman's big ugly mole. Just like old times. The walk wasn't a terribly long one; at least it didn't feel like it. It must have been the company that made time fly.

Approaching the multiplex, Isaac quickly took notice of just how empty the streets were. He thought it rather odd, especially for the weekend, but he paid no mind. The multiplex was huge, covered in glitzy flashing lights and bathed in tacky gold wallpaper and red carpeting. As they passed through the entrance, the ticket salesmen greeted them politely. He was a geeky looking fellow sporting coke-bottle glasses and a big poofy head of blonde, unkempt hair. It looked like he had just stumbled out of his high school's A/V department.

"Two for, uh, Lay Deprehmaye." Isaac requested, deepening his voice in an effort to sound cool and mature. Alex snickered into her jacket.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It's rated R." The ticket salesman shook his head.

"Oh, _what?_"Alex moaned. "Can't you let us in? C'mon, be a pal." She prodded the man innocently. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I _could_ get fired." The salesman whispered. "But okay, just this once. After all, it's culture." He winked slyly, exchanging their bills for stubs. "There isn't any usher, so just walk on in. I'm glad at least someone still likes foreign cinema these days." The two quickly grabbed some popcorn and sodas with their change. Alex and Isaac spent a few frustrating seconds looking for the right theater before they entered, astounded to find it completely empty.

"Wow, I guess people really _don't_ like foreign cinema." Isaac quipped.

The two flopped themselves down right in the middle of the room, propping their feet up on the seats in front of them, not only excited by the prospect of watching their first restricted movie, but also thrilled that they had the entire theatre to themselves. They laughed and joked with each other boisterously, knowing that no one was going to complain or yell at them to shut up. It felt almost like they were having too much fun. As the movie started, the pair braced themselves for a wild ride.

The film was filled with disembodied of eyes and lips that muttered cryptic phrases, complete with frumpy looking Frenchmen who spent their time riding trains and smoking cigarettes. There was a particular scene involving close ups of a guy sticking Q-tips into flowers while some a lady fried bacon in her underwear. None of it made any sense. Occasionally Isaac or Alex would crack a joke in a silly manufactured accent, but for the most part they just sat there, not know what to make out of it. It wasn't even in color.

"I don't get it." Alex complained at length, stretching her arms in discomfort.

"So, wait. Is Henri that guy that flushed that cockroach down the toilet? This is lame. I thought there were going to be explosions and boo-" Isaac bit his tongue. "...lood and stuff."

Alex shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I dunno, I guess it wasn't what I was expecting either. I'm gonna go the bathroom. Be right back." Isaac nodded and continued watching the monochrome insanity as Alex picked herself up and left.

Isaac delivered an exasperated sigh. He tossed some popcorn into his mouth and washed it down with a big gulp of soda, drowning his frustrations in food. As the movie continued, old people began winking at the camera, followed by shots of the underside of some musty looking mattress as it heaved and squeaked rhythmically. He felt a little queasy. Fortunately, a few moments passed until the screen suddenly turned black. Isaac was puzzled, albeit relieved. The pause prompted him to wonder if the film hadn't just abruptly ended, or if maybe the projector was malfunctioning. Downing a last handful of candy and pop, he picked himself up to leave before his departure was interrupted by a string of several white letters, appearing as if being typed on the screen.

**Isaac**

Isaac furrowed his brow skeptically, wondering if it wasn't just a part of the movie.

**Isaac**

He turned his head to look into the projector room, wondering if it was a prank.

**Isaac**

No one was there.

**Isaac**

His breathing quickened anxiously.

**Isaac**

Paranoia seized him as his name continued to loop over and over again on the screen, each repetition disturbing him more than the last. He felt like he was being watched, but he couldn't tell from where. He began backing himself out of the theater, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen when suddenly, an abrupt rush of words raced frantically across to the blackened canvas.

**I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live**

**I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live**

**I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live**

**I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live**

**I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live I live**


	3. Encounters

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

Isaac burst out of the theater in a blustery panic, only to slam into some mysterious object on his way out. As he tumbled to the ground in wild disarray, realization suddenly struck him like a brick to the face.

"Watch where you're going you klutz!" Alex snapped furiously as she slapped Isaac upside the head, sending his cap tumbling off his head. She was absolutely soaked in her newly purchased soda.

"Alex, look, I... ah, ah, ah, gotta go. I've, er, ah, uhm, forgot about my curfew, bye!" Isaac stuttered nervously before bolting for the exit, desperately trying to escape the invisible menace, and to a lesser extent, Alex's temper.

"But what about my--!" Alex shouted back angrily before realizing that he had run past earshot.

"...soda."

Isaac continued running, his paranoia gripping him by his throat. As he sprinted down the sidewalk with reckless abandon, he felt a few isolated raindrops strike against his cheek before a blinding assault of liquid bullets seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Squinting his eyes, he wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but in the swirl of panic that had beset him it really didn't matter. Everything was a blur. Faces, buildings, surroundings, it all seemed to run together like spilled buckets of paint. He huffed and gasped as he charged down the sidewalk. Isaac suddenly lurched forward as the toe of his shoe caught something in stride, screaming as he stumbled and lunged headfirst into the mound of trash, sending clusters of debris flying in every direction.

"AAHGH!"

Clutching his elbow, Isaac rolled up his sleeve to discover tiny droplets of blood oozing from a newly acquired scrape. Twice in one day. It just kept getting worse. His lungs were parched and raw, and his legs ached. He fell back into the filthy trash pile, unable to move another muscle, pausing few moments to catch his breath. As he shifted his glance, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A faint rustling motion under a pile of garbage. His breath shortened, quickly recalling the incident in the theater. His gaze locked in place, Isaac felt his hand glide over the mound of junk, almost like it was moving on its own. Bracing himself, he swept the detritus aside in one quick stroke and, with his last ounce of self control, recoiled in terrified expectation.

He saw what appeared to be a small, lizard-like creature nestled under an old shattered window pane. No legs, no arms, only a pair of vestigial, stumpy wings. It's only true distinguishing marks were a pair of odd looking horns, similar to that of a reindeer, and a bizarre, wispy tail that appeared almost as if being made out of threaded silk. Chuckling to himself in self-satisfied amusement, he flopped his hand down onto the petit animal and patted it affectionately, breathing a sigh in relief. Just some stupid stuffed toy. As he relaxed himself, Isaac paused, a terse shudder from under his hand.

Slowly turning and lifting his trembling hand, Isaac's jaw dropped in astonishment. This was no stuffed animal. Whatever it was, it was staring directly at him with an icy lavender eye. It's gaze was petrifying. It stirred and winced uncomfortably. He couldn't believe it.

"What?..." The only response could provide.

At length, the creature rolled its eye into the back of its head and lowered its eyelid. Isaac blinked and gritted his teeth, not knowing what to do. He furrowed his brow in intense concentration, groping for a plan of action. His childish excitement getting the better of him, he lurched over to the weird critter and carefully scooped it into his open jacket. It was sopping wet, sending a chill running down his spine as it pressed against his chest. Analyzing his surroundings, Isaac realized that he had passed his house a full block ago. He groaned.

Arriving back home, he snatched the front door key out from under a potted plant and quietly made an entrance. Tiptoeing through the kitchen, Isaac made a b-line for his bedroom, softening every creak of the floor as he slinked his way towards the staircase leading upstairs.

"What happened?" A voice exclaimed from the living room. Isaac flinched. Busted.

"Oh! Uh, erm..." Isaac stammered, "Well, the movie wasn't very good so we decided to leave early." he lied.

"Which one did you go see?" His father continued casually, waltzing into the doorway and leaning against the wall.

"Leh Deeprimay." Isaac responded.

"Boy, oh boy, you sure rushed out of that theatre in a hurry," his dad chuckled, "I think you might have been a little too young really get that movie." He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "What's in your jacket?"

"Uh, just some lame stuffed animal I found on my way back." Isaac replied sheepishly, tucking it a bit farther back into his coat to hide it.

"If it was so lame why did you keep it?"

"Because... it... would've been wasteful?" Isaac smiled nervously. His father just shook his head.

"I'll never understand you son."

"Maybe you're trying too hard. I'm wet. I think I'm gonna change my clothes." Isaac replied hastily, rushing up to his room to escape the conversation.

"Yeah, maybe..." His father responded to himself.

Isaac slammed the door behind him, making a point to lock it, and emptied his coat onto the bed. The creature tumbled out limply, coming to rest next to a pile of books and overdue homework. Shivering from the cold, Isaac bounded over to the dresser and briskly undressed, his shirt clinging tenaciously to his skin as he tried to pull it off, and threw on some drier apparel. Turning around, he quickly took notice of the scaly animal. Sitting up on his bed, it barred it's teeth and hunched back in a defensive stance. He felt a cold bolt of shock rush through his body.

"Who are you? Where am I?!" The creature growled murderously. Isaac would have run, but he couldn't move his legs.

"D-d-d-you can _talk?!_" He stuttered in complete disbelief.

"You heard--... wait, what? Of course I can talk." The reptile replied absentmindedly. Its tone changing almost instantaneously, a distinctly nasal inflection in its speech pattern became clear. It would have been hysterical if Isaac was not so terrified. "What are you? I don't think I've ever seen a digimon like you before." it continued, tilting its head curiously.

"A Digiwhat? I don't know what you're talking about!" Isaac hissed through his teeth. "What're _you?_"

"A digimon! Where do you think we _are?_"

"_Planet earth!_" he snapped.

An expression of distinct confusion spread over the strange animal's face. As he continued staring at the creature, it gracefully glided into the air and floated towards him, scanning him apprehensively while flitting all about him like a dragonfly. Isaac just couldn't process what he was witnessing. He felt uneasy.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we should start by exchanging names." he continued anxiously, "I'm Isaac. You are...?"

"Babydmon." He replied, drifting away bashfully.

"Babydmon, huh? See? That wasn't so bad." Isaac smiled, trying his hardest to appear friendly.

"You're boring. Let's fight!" Babydmon snarled playfully.

"What? No!" He coaxed nervously as the digimon rushed towards him.

Isaac winced in anticipation, throwing his head to one side to try and avoid the attack. As he pried his eyes open, he noticed a strange orange glow pulsing from outside his window, distorted and twisted by the rain pattering and rolling off the glass. Turning and strolling towards the pane, he peered outside as Babydmon whizzed by behind Isaac, himself mesmerized by the aurora flickering in the distance.

"What's going on out there?" Isaac whispered, straining his eyes at the light.

Pressing his hands against the window, a twisted shape began to rise up from the depths and block the light. Its figure distinctly inhuman, Isaac drew in terror back as it emitted an eerie, low pitched groan that seemed to carry for miles. As he continued to stare in disbelief, suddenly Babydmon rushed past him towards the window, striking against the glass violently and falling to the ground.

"What was that?!" Isaac inquired, kneeling down to inspect the lizard.

"I gotta go, I gotta go!" Babydmon beamed joyously, still dizzy from his bump on the head.

"Go where? You didn't even answer my question!" Isaac snipped impatiently before hearing an odd clicking noise from outside his room.

"Is everything okay in there? I heard a voice!" Isaac's dad inquired through the door. The voice rattled him.

"I gotta go," the lizard continued "I gotta go!"

"Everything is fine!" Isaac yelled towards the door, clutching his head in frustration, trying desperately to keep the situation under control.

"Come with me!" Babydmon pleaded.

"Why?" Isaac whispered curtly.

"Because you're my friend." He muttered shyly.

Isaac cocked an eyebrow haughtily by this revelation as Babydmon stared back at him imploringly. Folding his arms, his expression dropped as Babydmon's lower lip rippled, attempting unsuccessfully to hold back his tears. If that thing started bawling, he would have to explain the whole situation. Isaac sighed, grabbed his soggy coat nonchalantly and threw it over his back.

"This better be good," Isaac droned unenthusiastically, pointing to the opening he left in his jacket.

"Get in and keep your trap shut."

Babydmon grinned cheerfully and shot into his jacket swiftly, catching Isaac both off guard and off balance. After carefully reorienting himself, he strolled over to the door and exhaled curtly, prepping himself a confrontation. With one wild motion, he unlocked the door and swung it open, coming face to face with his father.

"What are you doing?" Isaac's father asked sternly, narrowing his eyes in embarrassment. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"I forgot something I've got to give to Alex! I gotta go!" Isaac responded hurriedly as he blew past his father. He could have sworn his dad yelled something back at him, but Isaac couldn't tell what it was as he flew through the kitchen and out the back door.

Heading outside into the heavy rain, Babydmon suddenly burst out of his jacket and darted about briskly and probed his surroundings spastically. Suddenly, he gasped in delight and bolted down the empty street with startling speed. Isaac spat onto the ground and gave chase, gasping and panting to keep up with the tiny reptile as it flew down the middle of the road like a miniature rocket. As he continued to run along the sidewalk, Isaac took noticed of the buildings as they whizzed by. They were heading back to the theatre.

Upon approaching the multiplex, Isaac froze in astonishment at what he saw. A tremendous skeletal being stood in the crumbling wreckage of the movie house, slowly lumbering its way out of the ruins and into the street. Its body jangled and buckled unnaturally as it walked, the knotty ligaments twisting and cracking like gigantic weatherworn ropes. The beast opened its mouth and let out a gut-churning groan, its empty eye sockets abruptly lighting up like hot coals. Straining his jaw in terror, Isaac quickly took notice of Babydmon, who rushed towards the giant skeleton like a tiny dart.

"Babydmon, stop!" Isaac shouted frantically, but his screams were drowned in a cacophony of splitting timber and cracking concrete.

As he flew towards his adversary, Babydmon puffed himself up like a hot air balloon and unleashed a sudden burst of fire directly into the eye of the skeleton. It flinched, groaning irately. Turning its bony head to face his attacker, the titan effortlessly swatted Babydmon away with the back of his hand, sending it zipping into the wreckage of the movie house. Isaac gasped as he watched him disappear into the debris. Almost unable to control his reflexes, he charged towards the ruined movie house, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. The monster only seemed to grow taller and more intimidating as he ran, deep cuts and battle scars becoming evident on its ivory limbs as he closed the gap. The monster didn't even seem to notice the puny child as he ran between his legs. Its gaze fixed squarely on something else in the distance; the skeleton began to march its way down the street.

"This is insane..." Isaac huffed to himself as he clamored over the slippery rubble, searching frantically for any sign of Babydmon. Too terrified to call his partner by name, he suddenly heard a soft moan from under his feet. Turning his gaze downwards, Isaac saw the tiny creature lodged in a hole and surrounded by theatre seats and white vinyl surfacing, its face contorted in agony.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you outta there." Isaac comforted warmly, somewhat confused by his own reaction.

He quickly fell to his knees and gritted his teeth as he stretched and strained his hand towards Babydmon, feeling his fingers lightly brush up against its scaly body. Withdrawing his head from the crevice, he pounded the concrete furiously with his fist and began heaving heavy chunks of rubble aside, the cold rain and concrete stinging his fingers. Dropping down once again he reached for Babydmon, this time wrapping his hand gently around and pulling him out, cradling the injured reptile as he stood back up.

Without warning, the ground beneath Isaac suddenly sprung to life, blazing with a piercing white light. Blinded by the abrupt flash, he threw his arm in front of his face to shield himself from the light, slipping and falling down onto the jagged cement and fumbling Babydmon like a football. His eyes adjusting to the glow, he began to feel his arm sink into what he thought was solid concrete like he was standing in quicksand. He grunted in exertion, trying to pull himself out, but only felt himself sink deeper as he struggled.

"Help! Someone help me!" Isaac pleaded, praying that someone could hear his screams.

He continued to try and fight his way out of the plasma, struggling with every ounce of his might to free himself. But it was no use, the luminescent fluid continued to draw him into itself. He watched helplessly as Babydmon sank into the floor and disappeared from sight, leaving him all alone and unable to free himself.

Isaac could only scream as the viscous sap passed over his face, engulfing him in white.


End file.
